Big Brother 1 (Cheesesteak47)
''Big Brother 1 ''is Cheesesteak47's first installment of the Big Brother franchise. It will follow 10 strangers living in a house, vying for the $500,000 prize at the end. The next season is Big Brother 2 (Cheesesteak47) Twists 'Head of Household-' Each week the houseguests will compete in Head of Household competitions and the winner must nominate two people for eviction. 'Power of Veto-' This competition allows someone to veto one of the HOH's nominees. The veto holder does not have to use the veto. Houseguests Summary During Week 1, 10 new players entered the Big Brother house. After Jolene won the first HOH, she decided to take her time and see which players came up to her and asked for safety. Everyone except for Bruce did so. At the Nomination ceremony, she then nominated Bruce, for not speaking to her in regards to her HOH win, and Mary as a pawn to send Bruce home. Bruce was very alarmed by all of this, and went over to Jolene asking why he was nominated. She replied saying that it was because he didn't seem to really care, because he didn't talk to her. This made Bruce go crazy, and he began calling out Jolene in front of everyone. Mary then was very upset about being nominated as a pawn, when she never agreed to go up. She sided with Bruce in the massive argument. At the POV comp, Mary shocked the houseguests and won the POV. She used the POV on herself, which forced Jolene to come up with a replacement. She decided to put up Missie, as another potential pawn. Missie was very angered by this for the same reason Mary was. At the live vote and eviction, Bruce became the first houseguest evicted, in a 5-2 vote. Following Jolene's HOH win, the houseguests competed for the position of HOH, and David became victorious. Most houseguests were unaware of his position in the house, so they were offering him alliances and safety in future weeks. Harry had offered David safety for the rest of the game, and an alliance with him, Louisa, and Malakai. David then decided to go with his gut, and nominate Harry and Mary. He nominated Harry, because he felt like his deal wasn't a genuine one, because if he had sided with him, he would be on the bottom. He said he nominated Mary, because he felt like she is a better player than people realized. Many people were angry with David's nomination choices. They felt like he had gone too hard, too early. David then argued that he didn't have a real allegiance in the house, and that he wasn't afraid of pissing people off. At the POV competition, Jolene won her second competition of the season, and won the POV. Both sides of the house asked her to use it. Malakai and Louisa, with their close affiliate Cali, begged her to save their other ally, Harry. Edward and Missie, begged her to keep their ally, Mary. In the end, Jolene decided not to use the POV. Campaigning for votes, Harry offered safety and made deals with every houseguest. This caught the eye of a few houseguests, when they all found out that Harry had offered all of them safety. Even some of his allies considered cutting him loose. Mary, thought the best strategy would be to keep quiet, and let Harry crash and burn. At the live vote and eviction, Harry was evicted and became the first juror, in a 4-2 vote, after Louisa flipped. Following Harry's eviction, Louisa became victorious and won HOH. She immediately went up to the HOH room with Malakai, to discuss nominations. Louisa told Malakai, that she believes Cali is a huge threat in the house. Malakai shuts her down instantly, because she is apart of their alliance, and they need her. But Louisa says that she will backdoor Cali this week, and that she will place two pawns on the block. At the nomination ceremony, Louisa nominates Malakai and Mary for eviction. She says that Malakai is just a pawn for the week, and that Mary is her target, because she is a strong competitor. The house is very confused at Louisa's nominations, and immediately know something is up. Cali goes to check in with Louisa, to make sure everything is OK. Louisa tells her not to worry. At the POV comp, Malakai won the veto, and took himself off of the block. At the nomination ceremony, Louisa carried on with her plan, and placed Cali on the block, much to Cali's shock. Cali campaigned hard to stay in the house, and asked Louisa why she betrayed her. Louisa says it is because she is a big threat, and felt she needed to go. Cali storms off, and starts crying. At the live vote and eviction, Cali became the second juror, in a vote of 3-2. Following Cali's blindside, Malakai was crowned the new HOH. Malakai felt slightly betrayed by Louisa, so he kept his distance from her. Louisa started to notice this, and was afraid that she would end up on the block because of it. At the nominations ceremony, Malakai nominated Mary and Missie, as pawns for a potential backdoor plan that he had. This caused the house to break out in chaos, as they were afraid that they would be getting backdoored. At the Veto comp, Mary won yet again, and removed herself from the block. Louisa finally was able to speak with Malakai, and she asked him not to backdoor her. He said that never was his plan, and that he wanted to backdoor a bigger target. Louisa was still nervous that she would end up nominated after she left. So she kept bugging Malakai about his plans, in order to find out what he was doing. This angered Malakai, and he then joked about using the replacement nominee as her. This caused her to go crazy, but Malakai had to calm her down by saying it was only a joke. Malakai then used his replacement nominee, as Jolene. This caused the house to be shocked, with Jolene knowing she was going, she just attempted to enjoy her final hours in the house. In the end, Jolene became the 3rd juror, in a 3-1 vote. Following the shocking eviction of Jolene, Mary was able to become victorious and win HOH for the week. Mary began the week, wanting to target the biggest threats, and decided to nominate David and Malakai, as she viewed them as very strong players. Malakai then campaigned for people to potentially use the Veto on him. Mary quickly realized that Malakai may be pulled off, and decided that Missie would be her replacement, after she discovered Missie telling people to backdoor Mary at the next eviction she isn't HOH. At the POV competition, David won the Veto and pulled himself off the block. This caused Mary to have to rethink her plans a little bit, because Malakai was still her main target. Louisa then told her to think about putting up Edward, because she secretly wanted Malakai to stay in the house. Mary, was smarter than her, and knew that she was being manipulated. At the Veto Meeting, she decided to go with her original plan, and put up Missie as the replacement. Malakai then asked the people who he tried to sway to win the veto for him, to try and save him from eviction. In the end, Missie became the 4th juror, in a 3-0 vote. Causing Mary and Missie, to be totally blindsided. Following Missie's eviction, Louisa won HOH for the second time. Mary, who was very angry at her closest ally Edward for betraying her, asked Louisa to not place her on the block because she was close with Edward, because that was no longer the case. At the nomination ceremony, Louisa put up David and Edward. She put up David for his strong comp abilities, and Edward, as a pawn to secretly backdoor Mary. This caused Edward to apologize to Mary, because he wanted the Veto to be used on him. Mary accepted his apology, but said that she won't be super trusting of him anymore. At the POV comp, Edward became victorious, and removed himself from the block. Mary then was afraid she would be put up as the replacement, due to Louisa being very close with Malakai. She campaigned hard to stay, but while she was campaigning, Louisa realized just how big of a threat she was. At the Veto Ceremony, Louisa decided to put Mary up as the replacement nominee. Mary campaigned to Edward, by saying that if he voted to evict her, that he would lose her jury vote. She campaigned to Malakai, by saying that David was a huge physical threat, that needed to be taken out. At the live vote and eviction, it was revealed that Mary would indeed be the 5th juror, in a 2-0 vote. She told the other houseguests to get rid of Edward when they had the chance. Following Mary's eviction, David won his 2nd HOH of the summer. With what Mary had said on her way out, Edward tried to campaign to David to keep him safe. He brought up the fact, that Louisa and Malakai were a power duo, and that they needed to be split up. David took all of this into his consideration, but at the nomination ceremony, David nominated Edward and Malakai for eviction. He nominated Edward due to him being a social threat and a very convincing player, and he nominated Malakai for him being viewed as the stronger player in his duo. Edward then asked David why he was put on the block, and David replied by saying that he wanted to backdoor Louisa. Edward was weary of his plan, but decided to just go along with it. At the Veto comp, Louisa became victorious, which made the nominations automatically the same. Edward campaigned to Louisa to keep him safe, but he knew that it would be all to no avail. Because Louisa, and Malakai had been allies since Day 1, Louisa voted to evict Edward, and made him the 6th juror. For the final HOH comp, it was divided in 3 parts. David won part 1, and Malakai won part 2. David knowing if he lost part 3, he would be evicted, was able to pull off the win, and become the final HOH. Both Louisa and Malakai were forced to turn on each other. In the end, David made the decision to evict Malakai, as he viewed him as a stronger player. Louisa was very shocked by this result. The jury strongly argued that David was a floater, and didn't have any loyalties. They argued that Louisa was following Malakai's plans the entire game. Cali then spoke up and said that she blindsided her, which was all Louisa's move. Cali's one vote, caused Louisa to win Big Brother, in a 4-3 vote. Mary won AFP, with Malakai and Edward finishing in the top 3. Julie then hinted that there would be another season to come. Voting History Trivia Category:Fanon Category:Big Brother Fanon Wiki